memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Starfleet uniform (2390s)
The Starfleet 2399 uniform (SF 2399) was a type of clothing, a color-coded uniforms worn by personnel of Federation Starfleet at the end of the 24th century. The overall design harkened back to the colorful aesthetics of the previous three decades. (STO - "Season 18: Awakening" mission: "Welcome to Earth Spacedock") In the 2390s, the standard Starfleet uniform was reverted to a style similar to the late 2360s and early 2370s iteration. Division colors are displayed on the shoulders and high collar, with the turtleneck of the undershirt being solid black. In contrast to previous iterations, rank insignia was worn on the upper right chest. Division colors from the previous iteration were adopted, except the sciences blue, which became less green. The sciences blue used in the 2390s had not been seen in Starfleet uniform since the version used in the 2350s were phased out. (PIC episodes: "Remembrance", "Maps and Legends") Standard duty uniform Despite being similar to previous uniform designs of the 24th century, it had small Starfleet deltas on the shoulder fabric, much like the uniforms from the alternate reality created by the arrival of Nero in 2233. (PIC episodes: "Remembrance", "Maps and Legends") File:Oh.jpg|Commodore Oh in operations gold with the 2390s-style combadge File:Rhomsew.jpg|Sciences blue Flag officer uniform The flag officer uniform had a completely different design, being dark grey/black colored with a red undershirt with no turtle neck. Unlike the standard design, it lacked the detail of the small Starfleet insignias anywhere in the fabric. (PIC episodes: "Remembrance", "Maps and Legends") Rank insignia Rank insignia was changed as well, with silver pips replacing gold which had been used since the 2350s. Also, the flag officer rank insignia rectangle around the pips became silver and flared at the top. PIC Ens.png|Ensign PIC Lt.png|Lieutenant PIC Cmdr.png|Commander PIC Com.png|Commodore PIC FAdm.png|Fleet Admiral Starfleet Headquarters visitor badge Visitors to Starfleet Headquarters were required to wear a badge denoting that they were visitors. It was a silver badge with the Starfleet delta cut out horizontal with the word "visitor" engraved above the delta. (PIC episode: "Maps and Legends") History SF 2399 was adopted in the 2390s, and in use by 2399. (PIC episode: "Remembrance") Of previous styles, SF 2399 most closely resembled a uniform style worn around 2387. (ST - Countdown comic: "Number One") These two styles were later adapted to the Sierra uniform of the early 2400s. (STO - "Klingon War" mission: "Welcome to Earth Spacedock") In 2410, the SF 2399 uniform was made available again to wear for officers of Starfleet. (STO website: Claim the Uniform of Star Trek: Picard!) Appearance The Starfleet 2399 uniform was a two-piece attire, rather than a jumpsuit. The long-sleeved top, undershirt, trousers and boots were a matching black. The shoulder part of the top was colored specific to the department: red for command, yellow for operations (tactical and engineering), and blue for science and medical. The uniform design also resembles the old uniform design that was introduced in 2369. In the 25th century, tactical had switched to red. (STO - "Klingon War" mission: "Welcome to Earth Spacedock", STO website: Claim the Uniform of Star Trek: Picard!) In the 2390s, the uniform was worn with the SF 2399 combadge - a golden, hollow Starfleet arrowhead atop two dark grey, vertical bars. (PIC episode: "Remembrance") This combadge was reminiscent of a design in use in different alternate timelines and potential futures. (TNG episode: "All Good Things", VOY episodes: "Timeless", "Endgame", DS9 episode: "The Visitor") While both combadge designs were available for Starfleet officers from 2410 onwards, only the SF 2399, the Lifetime combadge and a plain arrowhead could be worn with the Starfleet 2399 uniform. The combadge colors could be changed within a limited palette of gold, silver, bronze and dark grey. (STO - "Season 18: Awakening" mission: "Welcome to Earth Spacedock", tailor menu) The combadge was worn on the left breast, with its top crossing the dividing line between department color and the black main body of the attire. Round, golden rank insignia sat just above that dividing line over the right bosom. In the center of the chest, a small trapezoid of division color angled downward. Admiral rank insignia also consisted of round pins but these sat inside a trapezoid. (STO website: Claim the Uniform of Star Trek: Picard!) In contrast, the 2387 uniform had the trapezoid angle up, and its rank insignia were golden squares instead of round pins. (ST - Countdown comic: "Number One") Category:Starfleet uniforms Category:Clothing